Pure Darkness: Shishimaru Genbu trains Echo Uchiha
War. It was in the air in the present, and a dark haired figure who had expected the international violence dropped from a vortex in the sky, as always in a random location. The young ninja, Echo Uchiha, looked around to soon notice he was in a dark, sinister looking base that obviously belonged to someone truly evil. He almost smiled in admiration but was cut short by a barrage of bizzare ninja from every direction. He sighed as he whirled around in a kick, knocking one of them's feet out from underneath and killing them by slamming their skull into the ground. He spun his head around to scan about twenty to thirty more assailants all about to strike him, he lashed out in amazingly swift and graceful strikes, well, if you could see them. He sliced one in through the stomach, spilling his vitals. Recoiling from that attack he landed his heel on the nose of another ninja, continuing upwards with might until his nose had punctured his brain, killing him as well. Several swordsmen had managed to get in range to impale Echo and all tried at once, their blades meeting at the end of the strike. But Echo had completely bent backwards and touched the intertwining blades with his finger, allowing him to channel enough demonic chakra into his attackers to completely demon possess them. They began to foam at the mouth and bent over on all fours as they charged the rest of their own ninjas and tore them apart, even killing those who were also possessed. One possessed swordsman remained, panting and laughing maniacally. Echo cruelly impaled him through the throat and looked around for an exit, donning the eyes of his horrifying Demon Sharingan. Suddenly, someone kicked Echo in the back of head, causing him to drop his sword, "What are you doing in my base, weakling?" said Shishimaru as he picked up Akujin and broke it in two, "Come at me if you don't wish to ever see the world again." Echo opened his hand as the Akujin reappeared in his hand as a whole, yet he still sheathed it. He didn't have to time to shake of the pain as he initiated his jutsu in mach speed. "Cursed Gale" He spoke ever calmly, although it seemed as though he was in deep thought. Winds began to gather and intertwine with demonic energy as they circled around the perimeter of the battlefield. Echo made a hand gesture and the wind focused and hurled towards Shishimaru, destined to kill. Shishimaru put both his arms out to the sides, making the winds miss him completely, "Really!" roared Shishimaru. The winds indeed missed him and circled around behind him. "Perfect." Murmured Echo. "Blade Of Amaterasu." His blade instantly illuminated with the dark flames of his Demon Immortal Amaterasu. He held it outwards and caught the unholy flames in the gale, completely surrounding Shishimaru. Holding his fingers upwards the flames rose to the roof. "Okibitama Gusoku!" roared Shishimaru as he created two suits of armor mode of white fire that then sucked up the wind and flames. Then, Shishimaru pointed two of his fingers forward and the two warriors flew toward Echo and then they dissipated into a torrent of black smoke spinning around Echo, "Kneel before me!" roared Shishimaru. Echo flipped his sword in his hand and stabbed it into the ground, activating his Whisper Of Hell jutsu, dispelling the smoke with undead force. For the first time ever Echo was actually interested in his opponent. "Do know anything about a war coming? I sense anger brewing from several sources." "I'm going to start and win that war!" roared Shishimaru as he put one of his fingers forward preparing to kill Echo, "No matter what anyone does!" Echo sighed. "As I expected, but it's also true that other powers in the world seek to have control. The Guardians for one." He looked towards Shishimaru. "But I think that if someone must obtain absolute power it should be someone who can control it. That's what you have, and that's what I want. All these other fools claim that power comes through bonds, Ryun, Seireitou, Hikaru, they're all fools. But not you, you understand that power is a right. One obtained by those who seek it." Echo's eyes began to slightly radiate. "Me, I am also a seeker." Shishimaru said nothing as he fired a beam of white fire at Echo's head. But, it missed by inches, "You shall now become my apprentice, I will help you hone your skills so that we both can find the power we are both looking for." said Shishimaru with a look of evil in his eyes. Echo met his gaze as a birth of an evil reign was about to begin. He closed his eyes and bowed on one knee. "Yes, Lord Shishimaru." "But first..." said Shishimaru as he threw a cloak and straw hat to Echo, "put these on over your cloths, then we can start training underground." "As you wish." Echo donned the garbes and followed Shishimaru. "You need to wear those robes so that none of my warriors attack you and you kill them." said Shishimaru as a tunnel opened in front of him and he jumped down it, "Come!" Echo nodded and dropped down the tunnel, already having a stronger thirst for power than he had ever had before. After a few minutes Echo and Shishimaru landed in a desert-like area, "First, I will teach you my signature technique." said Shishimaru as he formed a small, but perfect ball of white fire, "Now just form a ball of fire just like this." Echo held out his hand and focused his chakra, created a corrupted ball of black-green fire. "Now make it as hot as you can with out harming your self." said Shishimaru as his ball of fire became white hot. Echo took a deep breath and began to raise the temperature of the flame a bit too quickly, abruptly stopping when he felt a slight burn on his hand. "Alright." He said. "Don't let it touch your hand! Now make it bigger, about the size of your hand and throw it at that rock over there." said Shishimaru as he made the ball of fire and threw into the air and expanded it to about 5 times it's size, "Just like that!" Nodding, Echo hurled the fire towards the rock and awaited its results. "Now expand it, or I will!" yelled Shishimaru, "Keep the flow of chakra to it steady." Echo clenched his fist and attempted to expand it, being mindful of Shishimaru's words. Several times he began to lose his grip but pushed on until the fire had successfully expanded. "Well...that looked pretty hard for you to do, so next time how bout you try the hand signs for it!" said Shishimaru as he started laughing, "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then, he started to form the hand signs for the Okibitama, "Just do these hand signs, Ram, Dragon, Serpent, Tiger!" said Shishimaru, "Do the same thing, but with the hand signs and make sphere of it, a perfect sphere!" Echo reformed the fireball immediately and executed the apporpriate handseals, doing his best and creating a perfect sphere. "Okay?" "Yes, yes... but what should it be called now, huh!?" asked Shishimaru. "Okitama is its proper name am I correct?" "It's Okibitama, but when you do it it's different it's not blaze'n fire anymore. So what should it be called?" said Shishimaru, "How about, Meiuntama, Doom Sphere?" Echo nodded, "It works for me." "Now try it until you can do it with no hand signs and I will give you a sword." said Shishimaru, "And one thing, what could you do with powers over smoke?" Echo focused, executing the jutsu once more while answering Shishimaru. "It gives an excllent element of surprise, perfect for stealthy kills. It could come in handy for me." "Well then..." said Shishimaru as he pressed a button on his wrist and a group of ninja with staffs can down from the ceiling,"I will give it to you!" ! What the?! Echo jumped up high into the air in defense and prepared several handeals. "What!?" asked Shishimaru, "They'll just summon extensions of your chakra network in your arms, put a spell on them to allow you to pump chakra through them and convert it into smoke, giving you smoke powers and it's all completely painless." Echo fell in an anticlimatic manner, hitting his head on the ground. "Fine, I just didn't want them to take me to the chop shop." "Well then, lets do it!" said Shishimaru as the group of ninja surrounded Echo and started the process. Many hours passed and there was a giant puff of smoke that emanated from Echo and the group of ninja. Echo stood feeling a bit drowsy, yet empowered. "Umm, what now?" "Okay, now..." said Shishimaru as he tossed a sword to Echo, as it was flying through the air, it was spinning as it was going to lodge itself in his head, but it just lodged itself in the ground, "Practice with this sword as you train yourself in Kemuriton: Smoke Release." Echo nodded as he wielded the blade and attempted to create smoke. "Okay, focus on the tubes in your hands and press the chakra forward, the conversion is done automatically. When the smoke it out just use hand seals or that blade, press the trigger to make the sword vibrate." said Shishimaru as Echo's arm started to transform into a demonic black arm, "When your done with this training, I will give you this sword, it is one of the Cursed Blades, Shindou no Ken." Echo smirked at the evil of the blade. "Thank you Lord Shishimaru." Said Echo as he looked at the blade from different angles. Echo hid Akujin on his back under his cloak. "I will use this as my primary weapon, to show all who I serve." "Good, now how about you test that blade." said Shishimaru smiling evilly. Echo pulls the trigger and suddenly it begins to vibrate. Moments later the blade transforms into a blade-tipped whip. "Now try to use that blade and smoke to kill some prisoners." said Shishimaru as a mysterious cage filled with Pseudo-Jinchuriki prisoners, "Any time this century!!" Echo held his hand out as a dark cloud of smoke filled the area. Echo leaped towards the prisoners and cries of agony arose as sprays of innocent blood covered and stenched the area. It seemed as if one of the prisoners had escaped Echo as he was running away. But Echo was seen smirking deviously as he let the prisoner think freedom was his. Echo transformed his blade into it's whip form and pierced the slave through the back, continuing it until it reaached around his neck. Cruelly, he snatched it upwards as the limp body went flailing through the air. "Good, good." said Shishimaru as the arm Echo was using the sword with, transformed into a black and demonic arm, destroying his sleeve, "When your done with that prisoner, call out long-range mode when your ready to try out the long range mode." Echo raised an eyebrow upon looking at his arm. Interesting He thought, not really concerned considering his everyday dose of demonology. "All right, let's go long range." He said as he pulled a seperate trigger, causing the blade to become a powerful arm cannon like weapon. He pointed it towards a seperate group of prisoners and iniated an attack. A powerful white sphere projected out of it at amazing speeds, decimating the prisoners and causing waves of energy to scatter and destroy much of the surrounding area. "Now try..." said Shishimaru interrupted by hacking, "...out the buster mode" "Alright." Said Echo, wondering about Shishimaru's physical condition. "Buster mode." Spoke Echo once, causing his blade to transform into a massive black and red dragon! "That...Could come in handy." Said a slightly awestruck Echo. "Try out it's abilities." said Shishimaru, evilly smiling, with eyes filled with blood lust. Echo beckoned the more than formidable creature and it roared fearsomely, causing massive tremors in the earth around them. "Now, lets practice alchemy." said Shishimaru smiling from the air of pure blood lust emanating from the creature. Nodding, Echo re-sealed the creature and sheathed his blade. "I won't show you how to do it now..." said Shishimaru as he pulled out a small summoning scroll, threw into the air, and 11 books, that fell around Echo, were summoned from it, "But you have to read these books first." "Sure." Said Echo nonchalantly.